


Forever Thoughts

by yohoyohoafandomlifeforme



Series: Soulmate Series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme/pseuds/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme
Summary: Reader accidentally overhears Spencer's thoughts when he's planning their engagement.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Soulmate Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Forever Thoughts

After a year and a half, you and Spencer’s relationship couldn’t be any better. You’ve been through so much together; learning how to control your soulmate connection, meeting each other’s family, working at the BAU together, and worst of all, when you had been kidnapped by a serial killer. The day you woke up in the hospital, Spencer had promised he’d never leave your side again. True to his word, Spencer was rarely more than a room away from you. That’s why you were surprised when Spencer said he had to run errands this morning, instead of wanting to spend your whole day off together.

“Errands? What errands?” You groggily asked. Spencer was already out of bed and dressed, but you had only woken up a few minutes ago.

“We’re deathly low on groceries, I have a care package to mail to my mom, plus Morgan asked me to help with something at the house he’s renovating.” 

“Well when will you be back? We hardly ever get days off, and I wanna spend it with you.” As you spoke, you got out of bed, and pulled Spencer close to you.

“I’ll be back around lunchtime. 1 at the latest.” He promised, kissing you before you could complain. “I love you.” He thought as he deepened the kiss, despite your morning breath.

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.” With that finally thought, he pulled away, before heading out for his day.

~~~

You spent your morning alone in the apartment trying to get stuff done. You cleaned, did yours and Spencer’s laundry, took out the trash; everything that you guys didn’t have a lot of time for during cases. You and Spencer checked in with each other every hour or so, just to make sure everything is ok. As you began preparing lunch for you and Spencer for when he’d arrived home, however, you heard some thoughts that you were sure Spencer hadn’t meant for you to hear.

“Multiply the approximate diameter of her ring finger by pi, she should be a 7½…”

“That diamond is too big. Is that even a thing? Too big of a diamond?”

“Round diamonds are the most popular, but Garcia is always talking about princess cut diamonds…”

Usually, you and Spencer are pretty good at only sharing thoughts you actually wanted the other person to hear, but occasionally, especially if one or both of you were stressed out, some thoughts would fall through the cracks.

When you realized what you were hearing, you got so distracted you nearly let the chicken you were cooking burn. You weren’t even mad about nearly ruining the meal, because, holy shit, Spencer is going to propose to you.

~~~

The next week was absolute hell. Not because of a case, although you had been flown out to Missouri, but because of what you had learned on your day off. You tried your best to stay calm, not wanting Spencer to know that you knew he was going to propose, but every time the two of you were alone, your heart would start racing. Spencer caught on a few times, wondering what had you so worked up, but you were able to play it off on the case you guys were working on that week. 

You’re 100% certain that Spencer had no idea you had overheard his thoughts about the ring. He hadn’t mentioned anything about it to you, and you hadn’t heard anymore thoughts about the ring or the proposal. If he had told any of the team about his plans, none of them let on that something was up; one of the downsides of working with profilers. They’re all good at hiding things.

Right now, the team is on the way back home from the case, which had ended relatively well. They’d caught the unsub, and saved 2 of the people he’d kidnapped. Spencer was knocked out on the other side of the plane, Hotch was filling out paperwork, and Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss were playing an intense game of poker. JJ sat next to you reading a book you’d recommended to her. You had your own book open, but you couldn’t focus on it. Instead, your leg was incessantly tapping as you looked out a window.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” You head snapped over to JJ, who had closed her book to look at you. You winced, and looked down at your hands. 

“Can you keep a secret?” You whispered, not wanting the others to hear. Luckily, Hotch was completely focused on work, and Morgan and Prentiss were way too busy accusing Rossi of cheating to notice you and JJ. JJ moved closer to you, leaning in.

“What’s up? Is there something going on with you and Spence?”

“Do you ever hear Will’s thoughts, even when he doesn’t want you to?”

“Sure,” JJ said, a bit confused about how this had anything to do with your weird attitude, “When he’s stressed out, sometimes a few thoughts peak through. Why, what’d you overhear?”

You let out a deep breath, then spoke, “Spencer bought an engagement ring, and he doesn’t know that I know.” JJ’s eyes and smile widened immediately, clearly relieved that there was nothing wrong.

“That’s amazing! Why’re you so stres-” She stopped herself, before her voice got serious again, “You’re not gonna say no, are you?”

“No! Of course not, I love him! I just can’t stand keeping this a secret anymore!” JJ laughed lightly at your response, causing you to glare at her. “It’s not funny! If he doesn’t pop the question soon I’m gonna go insane!” You said, jokingly hitting her when her giggling didn’t stop.

“I’m sorry! You and Spence are just both so stressed out about this, even though you both know you’ll say yes-” JJ suddenly realized what she said, and your eyes widened at her slip up.

“You know!?” You sat up, leaning towards JJ.

“We all do, Mrs. Genius.” You looked towards Morgan, only to find the rest of the team staring back at you. Across the plane, Spencer was still sound asleep.

“What? What do you know, when is he gonna do it?” You asked, only to be met with silence. JJ reopened her book, Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi picked up their playing cards, and Hotch went back to his paperwork with a light smile ghosting his face. “Are you serious? You guys won’t tell me anything?” After another moment of silence, you huffed in annoyance, before picking up your own book again.

~~~

Finally, the plane landed back in Quantico. The team refused to tell you anything about Spencer’s plans, and once Spencer woke up from his nap, you had to stop asking. Normally, you and Spencer would head straight home, but Spencer had his favorite book in the office and wanted to get it before you left. So, the two of you went into the FBI building, which was empty due to the late hour. When the elevator opened to the floor, however, your breath was taken away.

Spencer turned to look at you as you took in everything. The place was decked out; balloons, string lights, and all over the walls, pictures of you and Spencer.

“C’mon.” He thought, before taking your hand and pulling you out of the elevator. You let him walk you into the bullpen, still taking in everything he’d put together. 

“When did you have time to do all this?” You asked, not understanding how he’d put it together while you were on a case.

“Let’s just say we owe Penelope and Kevin dinner sometime.” He answered, making you giggle lightly. Finally, Spencer stopped right next to his desk. He took a deep breath, and took both of your hands into his hands. You could already feel the tears forming in your eyes.

“I was sitting right here the first time I saw you. Y/N Y/L/N. My soulmate.” His voice cracked slightly, as a tear streamed down his own face. “The first thing I thought was , ‘Wow.’ because I was so taken with you. Before I even knew your name, I knew that you were it for me. That’s why I wanted to bring you here, to where our relationship first sparked…” He put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the small ring box. “To ask you to continue to let me love you, everyday, for the rest of our lives.” He bent down onto his knee. At this point, tears were freely falling from your eyes, and you were smiling wider than you ever have before. “Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Your answer came immediately, and Spencer immediately stood back up to kiss you. Your hands found his face as you kissed him happily. When you pulled away, Spencer wiped the tears from your face with a smile. Then, he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto your finger. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Congratulations!” You turned your head to see the rest of the team watching cheering, and Penelope running to you and enveloping you in a hug. Your mind flashed back to the very first time she’d hugged you; the same day you met Spencer. You and Spencer hugged every member of the team, and you happily showed off your ring to the ladies.

As the team celebrated you and your fiancé, you could be nothing but excited to spend the rest of your life with Spencer Reid.


End file.
